


Crystal Satisfaction

by LittlestSecret, thecopperriver



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome, magical duplication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestSecret/pseuds/LittlestSecret, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecopperriver/pseuds/thecopperriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili has been working himself into the ground for Erebor's reconstruction, and Kili thinks it's time he relaxes.  And he's got quite the surprise for his lover during that time off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittlestSecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestSecret/gifts).



> Many thanks to LittlestSecret for the drawings that inspired me in writing this fic, and her continued support as I tried to figure out what bits went where. This took waaayyy too long for me to write, sorry lovely. I hope you all enjoy ^^ (Khuzdul translations in hovertext)

Kíli wanders through the lower halls of Erebor aimlessly, wracking his brain to think of a good surprise for Fíli. The blond has thrown himself wholeheartedly into his new responsibilities as heir after the battle, especially with Thorin still limited by his injuries. His heavy workload leaves him rather stressed out; and Kíli usually only sees his lover in passing these days, at least when they aren’t working together. When he does get Fíli in private, he’s usually too tired for more than a bit of cuddling. Thus Kíli’s determination to give him some time off where he can insist on a little ‘relaxation’.

His problem is settling on what to do. Oh, he has more than enough ideas, but nothing really unique. Fíli is working himself into the ground trying to take care of Erebor's reconstruction for their people, he deserves something truly special.

It’s impulse that leads him into a small side alcove to discover a tunnel he hasn't yet seen in all his explorations of the mountain. It leads to a small room which is mostly empty, but there is a sizeable crystal of a type Kíli isn’t familiar with on a low stone table.

Curious, Kíli ventures forward, reaching out to pick up the crystal so he can examine it. Instead, as soon as his hand comes in contact there’s a bright flash of light and intense pain.

He blacks out for a moment, and when he comes to and blinks the spots from his vision he notices an identical crumpled form nearby. Kíli crawls to them wondering who could possibly have found the room in that time. He hasn't been out for _that_ long, has he?

A brilliant grin spreads across his face when he identifies the figure. Well, he has his surprise...

The other Kíli lets out a long groan when he opens his eyes. "Mahal, what just happened?" His eyes drift around the chamber before settling on an identical twin copy of himself. Shock widens the hazel eyes and blows his pupils wide before he picks up on the thoughts of the other. A matching wicked grin spreads across his face. "Oh, we're going to have fun with this."

Kíli responds in kind, marvelling at the oddity of speaking to himself. "Fíli’s never going to know what hit him."

The two Kílis settle into working with each other startlingly quickly. After a brief discussion, they ascertain that both have identical memories as well as physical features, and they share an odd awareness of what the other is thinking. For convenience, they agree that the first Kíli to awaken is probably the ‘original’. More importantly, this will be an absolutely fantastic surprise for Fíli. The earliest they can possibly corner the blond is the following day, but that’s alright. It gives them more time to prepare.

Somehow they know that the two won't be reunited into one until they touch the crystal a second time, which is a relief. They don’t have to worry about some kind of deadline that way. Exchanging pleased grins, they each set off on their portion of the preparations, one to speak to Thorin and the other to the markets. Hopefully their uncle will agree to allow Fíli a few days off... although he won’t mention what they’ll be using the time for.

Kíli is fortunate when he reaches his uncle’s private rooms. He doesn’t have to wait long before being granted entrance, and launches into his request as soon as he’s sure they’re alone.

"Please, Uncle," Kíli pleads, "Fíli’s been so caught up in his duties that he hasn't had a day off in months. I hardly get to see him anymore."

"Kíli..."

"Things are settling down now that most of the caravans from the Ered Luin are in. You can spare him for two days, can't you?"

Thorin sighs heavily, looking at his younger sister-son. "If you had let me get a word in edgewise, I would have told you there is a Council meeting he must attend tomorrow." He raises a hand to forestall Kíli’s objections. "But it should only last the morning. After midday, he's all yours."

"Thank you, Uncle," Kíli throws himself forward to embrace the King, not noticing his wince as he jars tender areas that had been long in healing after the battle.

"You're welcome, Kíli. Just, spare me the details, alright?"

The archer laughs somewhat sheepishly. Their uncle approves of their relationship, but they'd learned to be sparing in demonstrating their affections in front of him long ago. “Right,” he bows to Thorin before leaving his chambers, almost bouncing in his excitement. Fíli, all to himself for two days. Kíli’s cock stirs in his trousers from imagining the possibilities with his double in the mix.

As he moves into more well-travelled corridors, Kíli does his best to restrain his visible elation. Fíli will be curious about what has him so worked up if he sees, and it wouldn’t do to give away his surprise too soon...

__________

Fíli strides confidently into the chambers he shares with Kíli, allowing himself to drop into a tired slouch once the door is safely bolted behind him. The Council meeting had dragged on, each Iron Hills elder determined to make a final long-winded speech before their departure. Fíli rubs his throbbing temples, relieved that Erebor is well enough after a harsh winter that they no longer have to rely so heavily on the Hills for support. The elders have been stubbornly traditional, attempting to undermine all of his efforts to change some of Erebor’s previous customs. It was fortunate that Thorin approved of his ideas and Kíli was staunchly supportive no matter how he was scorned by traditionalists.

Kíli... He had been so caught up in all of his new duties that he hadn’t made the time to spend with his lover, but the archer had still been there for him. “Kíli, are you here? Thorin has permitted me a few days rest from my duties, and I was hoping to spend the time with you.”

Kíli steps into view of the entryway when he hears Fíli’s hail, smiling softly at the blond. "I would love to spend time with you; it’s been so long since we’ve had the chance.”

Fíli takes a dozen long steps forward to catch his brother in a fierce hug that Kíli returns. "I'm sorry, sannadad. I should have made time for just us sooner. You’ve been wonderful, standing up to the Council on my behalf and supervising Erebor’s defense, and in return I’ve been neglecting you. You’re the one person who hasn’t made demands of me in these past months, even though yours are the ones I’m happy to follow."

Kíli steps back to arms length and grins once the torrent of words has slowed. "Shh, Fí, I understand. Promise I can keep you all to myself while you have this time off though?"

"Promise. I'm all yours."

Somehow Kíli manages to suppress the wicked grin that wants to spread across his face at Fíli’s promise. There are plenty of demands he wants to make of Fíli now he has the chance. Instead, he exchanges a minute nod with his doppelganger waiting in the shadows for his cue and turns back to the blond.

"That meeting of the Council ran longer than scheduled. I don’t suppose you’ve eaten yet? Bombur sent up something special from the kitchens when he heard you’d adjourned."

"Oh, thank the Maker. I'm starving."

Kíli happily watches Fíli devour the large meal, pleased he'd had the foresight to make the request of Bombur earlier. He has a few bites himself, but the anticipation coiling in his gut makes him hungry for something other than food.

Once Fíli pushes his plate away with a satiated groan, it’s time for Kíli to make good on his plans. He almost slinks around the table, and he can tell from the shift in Fíli’s posture that he’s noticed the change in atmosphere. The air feels charged, like Kíli will strike sparks from Fíli when they touch.

He's been anticipating this since yesterday; he wants to work Fíli up to the same fever pitch until he’s mindlessly begging for release. Fíli’s throat works as he swallows heavily, eyes fixed on the brunet’s predatory movements.

"K-Kíli?"

Kíli draws the blond to his feet once he reaches him, carding his fingers through thick golden waves in a reassuring motion. "There’s something I should tell you, Fí."

“O-oh?” Fíli stutters, not sure what to make of the way Kíli’s acting, but nervously excited all the same.

“I knew you would have the next few days off, because I went to Thorin and made the request. I have a surprise for you, atamanel.”

The way Kíli growls the word ‘surprise’ sends heat racing through Fíli’s veins. “A surprise?” he repeats, curious.

“Mmm,” Kíli cocks his head to the side as he eyes his brother. “Will you allow me to have my way with you?”

The blond is slightly wary of what he’ll be letting himself in for if he says yes; Kíli usually doesn’t make such a production of asking for his assent when he wants to dominate Fíli. Still, the lust and love flooding his system allow for only one answer, and he meets Kíli’s eyes steadily. "Yes, Kíli. I'm yours. I’ll always be yours."

"Good," Kíli smiles wickedly down at his lover.

Fíli’s eyes widen with shock and a little bit of hurt when he feels his collar lock around his neck. This symbol is supposed to be private, just for him and Kíli, and he can tell that it’s not the dwarf standing in front who’s placing it on him now.

He whirls around to confront whoever has dared to intrude on their ritual only to come face to face with... Kíli.

"Surprise, barazel," the doppelganger in front of him smiles reassuringly as he reaches out to tug his moustache, a playful move that only Kíli has ever done.

The first Kíli slides around the blond, still stunned into immobility, to stand next to his double. "I’m sorry, Fí, I know I should-we should have asked you first. But we really wanted to surprise you."

The other Kíli takes up the thread to continue, “so we're asking now, is this alright?"

They wait, trying not to fidget while Fíli pulls himself together enough to reply. Finally he smiles shakily. "Well, I was certainly surprised. Y-you're both truly Kíli?" At their confirmation, he nods his permission. "Alright then."

The Kílis exchange wicked grins before shifting to blanket Fíli from front and back. They’re about to get started when Fíli speaks again.

“I just have two questions: how is it possible there are two of you, and what should I call you? This is going to get confusing quickly if both of you go by Kíli.”

The doubles exchange chagrined looks. They hadn’t even considered the name problem. With their connection, it’s easy for them to distinguish which is which.

Still, they rally quickly. The one in front pulls him into a deep kiss, licking into his mouth as the other whispers into his ear from behind. The hot breath on the sensitive shell makes him shiver.

“It doesn’t really matter how there are two, does it? We’ll explain everything later, just relax and let us take care of everything.”

The other releases Fíli’s mouth so they can continue in unison, “you’ll enjoy this. We have _plans_ for you.” Fíli moans at the lustful promise in their voices.

“As for names...”

“I’m Kíli,” says the brunet in front.

“And you can call me Kee,” comes from behind.

Fíli allows his arms to be lifted to clasp around Kíli’s neck as two pairs of hands move to unfasten the many closures on his formal layers. First to go is the ornate belt clasped over all his finery, which hits the floor with a heavy clank. Fíli quickly begins to tremble as they strip him of his heavy overcoat before moving on to the tunics. Truly, it has been so long since they have had the leisure to draw out their bedsport that he’s fearful he’ll combust from a _pair_ of Kílis bent on seducing him.

He shudders as the first tunic is peeled away and discarded carelessly, returning his arms around Kíli’s neck without prompting. Both brunets hum in approval, “good, Fí. You’re going to do whatever we ask of you, aren’t you?” Kee murmurs into his ear.

The blond gives a shaky sigh and nods, baring his throat in submission when long fingers trace the line of his filigree collar and tug lightly. There’s always a hint of vulnerability the angle required to kiss his taller brother that he’s come to love, but this is different. He moans and drops his head back onto Kee’s shoulder, surrendering himself to the role he’d agreed to when he first asked Kíli to make the collar. With that decision, Fíli feels the weight he’s been carrying since Erebor’s reclamation lift from him. He’s not had an opportunity to give himself over to his lover so completely since before the journey began. It’s dizzying to do so now, and he can’t deny the appeal of having _two_ of his Kíli with their attentions focused solely on him.

“Thank you, atamanel.”

“For what?” they answer in unison, distracted from their goal of stripping him slowly, “we’ve scarcely started yet.”

“For requesting time off from Thorin. For all your support. For setting up a surprise like this; I’m quite eager to hear how you managed to duplicate yourself. For being someone I can trust to give myself over to.”

Fíli feels one grin against his throat as the other responds. “Oh, Fíli,” he purrs, “it’s _our pleasure_.”

As if spurred on by his surrender, they strip him of his remaining layers quickly. He’s certain he heard something tear in their haste, he’s equally certain he doesn’t actually care. The clothing is tossed to crumple with the rest; two pairs of hands seemingly determined to explore every inch of his exposed skin. Particular attention is paid to his scars, especially those from the recent battle, and he shivers from the ghosting touches over sensitive tissue. Fíli’s just starting to relax into the gentle attention when Kíli moves his arms from around his neck and spins him to face Kee.

Kee kisses his way down Fíli’s throat and chest slowly, pausing at his tiny pink nipples and the golden hoops strung through them. Fíli moans at the teasing licks, gasping as Kee latches on to one hoop and pulls steadily. His chest bows forward into the pull, and he’s so sensitized from so long without that Kíli has to prod quite firmly at his leg before he gets the message. He lifts it long enough for the boot to be removed. The other quickly follows.

He doesn’t think much of it until a long, lean body presses firmly against his back and fingers tease at the lacing of his trousers. Fíli gasps when they shift to delve under the waistband, bucking forward into the sensation of calluses on his sensitive cock. Rather than continue, Kíli’s hands splay across his hips and pull him back against his body, his hard shaft butting against the top of Fíli’s crease. He moans at the feeling, grinding back to force the heated member further into the dip even through the layers of fabric between them.

“So eager already, Fí?” Kíli reproves him, sucking a possessive mark behind his ear as he unlaces Fíli’s trousers. “I’m glad we planned ahead; we wouldn’t want you to spill too soon.” His hands are joined by Kee’s and suddenly Fíli’s trousers are down around his knees as Kee swallows around his swollen member.

“Fuck, Kee, so good.” His hips try to stutter forward into Kee’s hot mouth but Kíli’s arm around his waist halts his movements.

“Ah, I can see you’re going to need some help.”

He’s about to ask what kind of help Kíli means, but he gets his answer when the brunet reaches around to clasp a heavy steel ring at the base of his cock.

“There. Now you won’t be coming until we permit you to.” Kíli sounds quite pleased about this, and Fíli shudders in delight at another layer of control imposed. Kee hums in agreement with his twin around the length in his mouth. Fíli looks down to see a smile in his hazel eyes.

The dwarf behind him turns Fíli's head to kiss him as Kee resumes his attentions. He moans into the kiss as the brunet on his knees tongues his slit before relaxing his throat and swallowing deep. It doesn’t take much for the focused attention to have his legs trembling, especially when Kíli releases his mouth to kiss down his neck, sucking another mark just under the collar. He’s grateful to the pair for the ring blocking his release lest this be over far too quickly. As it stands, the taller dwarf is already supporting most of his weight.

“Please, Kíli,” Fíli begs, not even quite sure what he’s asking for.

“Shall we move this to the bed?”

Fíli nods shakily although he’s not sure he can actually manage to walk that far. Fortunately Kíli scoops him into his arms and carries him into their bed chamber, Kee tugging his trousers the rest of the way off when he releases his cock. Fíli’s deposited on their huge bed with a bounce, sprawling out while Kíli and Kee eye him hungrily. He feels exposed and vulnerable but _so_ aroused, wearing nothing but a collar and a cock ring while they’re still fully clothed. A pretty flush spreads across his fair cheeks and down his chest.

“You’re so gorgeous, Fí,” one of them whispers huskily.

Fíli whines quietly at the compliment. He can read the truth of it in their avid eyes sweeping across his splayed form.

“Come here, and kneel at the edge of the bed,” the other commands.

Fíli is quick to comply, and two sets of hands reach for the clasps binding the ends of his braids, the formal Council today requiring more than his usual six. The pair quickly unweaves all of them except the pair framing his mouth. They’d tried that once, but neither enjoyed when the hair got in the way of Fíli’s mouth around Kíli’s cock. Unfastened, his hair falls around his shoulders in golden waves that shimmer in the lamps that light their chamber. His eyes close in pleasure when the two spend time combing their fingers through the length, gently easing out the tangles of the day.

Pleased with their work, both twins step back and strip off quickly before joining him, manoeuvring him into the position they want.

[ ](http://littlestsecret.tumblr.com/post/120050869727/click-for-fullview-image-heres-a-little-teaser)

When they’re finished, Fíli finds himself on all fours, one Kíli lounging against the pillows in front. He guesses the other is behind somewhere, he’s lost track of which is which. He’s more interested in the sight in front of him, licking his lips at Kíli’s flushed cock resting against hard muscle and soft hair.

Kíli laughs under his breath. “You want my cock, Fí?”

Fíli nods eagerly, whining a little deep in his throat.

“You can have it. While you’re sucking me off,” Fíli feels a firm grip on his ass separate the cheeks before a hot gush of breath hits his entrance, “Kee is going to lick you open. Then we’ll see what happens next.”

The blond moans and thrusts his bottom higher, spreading his knees apart when he feels a wet tongue lick teasingly at his hole. Kíli winds a hand into his hair and gently guides him forward, the other hand shifting his cock to make it easier for Fíli. The blond is happy to be guided, dropping to his elbows and humming as he swallows Kíli’s prick. Beyond his usual enjoyment of having the brunet in his mouth, having something to focus on aside from Kee’s tongue will stop him from becoming a writhing mess in just seconds.

Fíli sets to his task with enthusiasm. He starts by mouthing along the thick shaft, tracing the vein with his tongue and the occasional hint of teeth. When he shifts to nuzzle the base, he can feel Kíli jolt from the cold brush of his moustache beads against his balls. Fíli mouths one carefully, sucking gently to hear the brunet groan. He doesn’t fight the hand in his hair tugging him away, going with the pull to lick the gathering precum from the glans and from where it’s dripped onto Kíli’s abdomen. Then he turns his attentions to the new slick beading at the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit and swirling it around the head over and over again. He’s determined to drive Kíli crazy while he still has his own faculties.

Kee is making it difficult to maintain that resolve. The other brunet is teasing over his crinkled hole with tiny laves of his tongue. Sometimes he wiggles just the tip inside, hinting at more, before going back to focussing on the outside. His powerful hands have Fíli spread open and exposed. All the blond can do is grind back trying to force a firmer pressure, but those same hands don’t allow him to move too far. He tries pushing back harder, but all it earns him is a taunting jet of cool air across his slick entrance. The sudden chill sends a quake up his spine and he whimpers around Kíli’s cock.

He can feel Kee’s grin against his cheek, and the brunet plants a smacking kiss there before biting and sucking a bruise into pale skin.

“You have such a glorious ass, barazel. I’m going to enjoy ruining this perfect furl. Licking you open until you’re a writhing, sobbing mess and begging to come,” Kee mutters as he bends to lick more firmly over the clenching ring of muscle. His hands grope and knead at Fíli’s muscled cheeks.

“ _Please_ ,” Fíli tries to agree, but it emerges muffled and incoherent around the thick rod in his mouth.

“You like that idea, Fí?” Kíli releases the hold in his hair to card through the thick locks. His other hand curls around Fíli’s jaw as his thumb comes up to rest in one of the dimples that frame his lips. “You want us to wreck you today? Leave you fucked out and exhausted when we finally let you come?”

Fíli bobs his head eagerly in the best approximation of a nod he can manage, whining and the vibrations causing a corresponding moan from Kíli. The ring holds back the first orgasm of the day at the words and their filthy promise, and Fíli shudders when his release wells up with nowhere to go.

Kíli leans into the pillows at his back and allows his eyes to roam over the visual feast laid out in front of him. Fíli wears a contented expression with his task and Kíli longs to tighten his grip on the tousled golden waves and thrust into that plush mouth until he spills, but at the same time he wants to savour this feeling forever. His mouth is a combination of glorious wet heat and practiced suction, the tickling brush of the braids framing his lips and cold beads only adding to the pleasure.   Fíli knows exactly how to work his cock after so many years together, and it’s only Kee’s attention to his little pink hole that has distracted him from using all his usual tricks to make Kíli come undone.

He can feel Kee’s delight in teasing Fíli, lapping at the tight pucker over and over, not yet applying more than light pressure. Oh, and what a sight that makes, watching Fíli grind himself back onto his twin’s face, begging with his entire body for more. It’s far better than having a mirror for their bedsport, being able to watch a copy of himself like this. A mirror couldn’t help him drive his brotherloverKing _everything_ out of his mind with pleasure.

As if he can tell _exactly_ what Kíli is thinking, Kee chooses that moment to fuck his tongue hard into Fíli, curling it to tug on the rim as Fíli wails around the length between his lips when the ring stills another orgasm. Kee doesn’t give him time to recover, using the slick muscle to manipulate his entrance until he’s shaking and panting from the overwhelming pleasure.

His ability to concentrate has been utterly shattered, so Kíli helpfully tangles his fingers back into thick hair and thrusts shallowly into his welcoming mouth.

Fíli relaxes his neck and allows Kíli to use him as he will, trusting his brother to know his limits. Between the cock driving down his throat and the tongue spearing into his ass, he’s utterly lost in the sensations rolling through him in shuddering waves. He curls his arms more snugly around Kíli’s thighs as an anchor and rolls his spine to lift himself that much further for Kee. After so many months of stress and being burdened with Erebor’s recovery, it’s sweet bliss to surrender himself to this pair and his own pleasure.

He feels Kíli’s thumb swipe through the trails of tears he hadn’t even known were falling and looks up to meet his brother’s concerned gaze. He does his best to convey with his expression that the tracks are born of relief and catharsis, not upset, shaking his head minutely. Kíli seems to understand his message clearly enough, his brows unfurrow and a playful smile dances at the corner of his mouth. His thumb moves away from the damp trails to trace the head of his member where it distends the muscle of Fíli’s cheek.

Kíli keeps his gaze locked with the blond’s as he bucks a few more times into the wet heat surrounding him and allows his orgasm to approach. There’s no point in driving Fíli beyond his limits already; that would ruin the rest of what they have planned.

Accordingly, Kee relents a little in his attentions to Fíli’s entrance, pulling back to admire the glistening slickness of saliva and where his thick stubble has rubbed red into the skin. Though it’s hardly been stretched yet, the pursed muscle flutters around a phantom intrusion.

Fíli whines at the loss of the teasing tongue, but understands why when he feels Kíli tug at his mustache braid in their signal that he’s about to come. Only just in time too, in the next moment the shaft is pulsing his release down Fíli’s throat. He does his best to swallow it all, but a few drips escape to slide into his beard.

Once Kíli has softened in his mouth, he reluctantly releases his cock and rests his face against the firm planes of Kíli’s stomach. He moans when Kee dives back in for a few more licks before releasing his ass entirely.

“Did you like that, Fí?” Kíli asks. He gathers the few stray drops of cum with a swipe of his finger and brings it to Fíli’s mouth to be licked clean.

Fíli sighs happily and nods, still breathing hard. He shifts to lie down on the bed, but Kee’s words halt him in his tracks.

“Are you ready for more?”

“Ri-right now?” His breath catches at the idea of _more_ , but his prick is still hard and aching to come. Mahal help him, he wants to let the pair do _everything_ to him.

“Mhmm.”

“You see-“

“-we want you to stretch Kee open-“

“-while you suck me off. Kíli’s going to open you up at the same time-“

“-so when you’re both ready, I can fuck you-“

“-while I ride you until we finally allow your release.”

“Do you want that?”

Fíli whimpers helplessly at what they have planned for him. When he finds his voice again, it’s to croak, “fuck yes, Kíli, want you so bad. Please, please, please.” He knows he’s going to be utterly wrecked by the time they let him come, knows he’ll probably pass out shortly after. It sounds _wonderful_. He _wants_ to be at their mercy, totally and completely, while they drive all three of them together into ruin.

“Good, Fí.” A gentle hand on his chin tilts his face to meet Kíli’s fond gaze and wicked grin. He can see Kee’s matching expression when the other crawls up to join Kíli at the head of the bed.

“Are you ready to continue? Or should we let you catch your breath first?” he asks.

Fíli should take a moment to consider but his answer is on his lips before he even realizes the decision is made. “Keep going.”

The twins moan in unison at his ready agreement, matching expressions of awestruck lust painted across their faces. “Durin’s hammer, you’re _amazing_ , Fí. We’re going to make this so good for you.”

“Please, yes.” His cock twitches, aching in the ring damming his release. Fíli tries to shift to make the switch easier, but two pairs of hands reach out to keep him on his knees. He’s not sure how Kíli manages to slide out of his hold so smoothly, but a little wiggling and he’s faced with Kee’s flushed cock instead, flushed dark and weeping precum from how long it’s gone unattended. He manages to run his tongue from root to tip just once before a tug on his collar diverts his attention.

“I believe you’ll be needing this, nadad.” Kíli offers him a vial of oil with a feral smile, a matching container in his other hand.

Fíli reaches somewhat unsteadily to take it from him, not entirely sure how he’s going to manage to stretch Kee properly with Kíli doing the same to _him_. He leans in to suckle on the head of Kee’s shaft while his fingers work the cork out and spill the oil across his hand. The blond can’t help his unconscious moan and relaxation when the familiar pine scent hits his nose, the aroma inextricably tied to wonderful memories of times he can just let go and allow Kíli to take care of everything.

The pair seems to sense his thoughts somehow. Kee reaches to carefully curl a finger under his collar, a symbol of the love and trust between them; even as Kíli trails fingers along his sweat-slick side and back while he moves to Fíli’s bottom. For some time he does nothing more than caress him gently, occasionally scratching short nails across his skin and sending up shivers in their wake. Fíli sighs happily at the soft pleasure, devoting his attentions to lapping along Kee’s length and slowly working an oiled finger into his tight ring.

Kee is incredibly snug. It’s rare enough that he’s on the receiving end, and even more so that it’s Fíli asked to work him open. Between Fíli’s preference for being the bottom and his fears that he is somehow taking advantage of his younger brother, it’s not a switch they make often. Every day Kíli does his best to assure Fíli that he is not, and never has taken advantage, but the guilt still rears up from time to time.

Fíli is finding having the opportunity rather appealing today however. Kíli drapes himself over the blond’s back, one hand moving up to gently circle Fíli’s throat as the other teases a slick finger around his rim until his whole world is nothing but Kíli _Kíli_ **Kíli**.

He moans around the thick cock in his mouth when Kíli begins muttering a filthy litany into his ear, every gush of hot breath across the shell causing a tiny tremor to shake through him.

“Do you like this, Fí? Having your mouth stuffed full and slick heat squeezing around your fingers? Just think how much better it’ll feel when Kee’s tight around your prick.” Kíli begins to tease his finger past the ring of muscle in little flickering dips. “Do you like me holding you down and stretching you open until I can fill you up?”

Fíli whimpers helplessly, trying valiantly to shove himself further onto Kíli’s teasing finger but completely unable to move with the brunet’s weight draped across his back. That helplessness drives him even further into his pleasure, and it’s all he can do to keep his finger slowly thrusting while Kee fucks into his pliant mouth. Fíli stiffens as if he’s been shocked when Kíli’s finger targets his prostate with unerring precision and he _wails_ as another stifled orgasm rolls through him with no warning.

Kíli meets Kee’s eyes and they both smile, pleased by how incredible Fíli looks as he writhes and quakes under Kíli. His sweat slick back slides against Kíli, the same moisture darkening the gingery roots of his hair and trailing down his face and neck. The blond’s whole body is caught up in his pleasure, and Kíli and Kee can’t get enough of watching his composure unravel under their hands. Kíli uses one hand to tug on his rim and prolong the shocks sparking along his nerves, while the other rubs soothing circles on Fíli’s side as he calms.

Kee pants heavily as he tries to restrain himself from bucking into Fíli’s mouth, the sight of him so blissed out but still held back from his release almost setting off his own. Instead, he brushes damp tendrils of hair away from where they’re plastered to Fíli’s face, tangling the fingers of his other hand with Fíli’s free one. Once the blond’s glazed blue eyes flutter back open, he does his best to smile reassuringly down at him.

“You’re doing so well, sannadad. Think you can add another finger, keep stretching me open?”

Fíli blinks for a moment before he seems to understand what he’s being asked. Kee receives his answer when Fíli’s finger withdraws only to push back in with a second pressed close alongside. The stretch burns a little, but he’s distracted from it when Fíli resumes lapping around the head of his cock. He groans when the blond’s tongue dips into the slit at the same time as his thick fingers find the small nub in his passage walls. He’s not sure whether to thrust up into the hot mouth around him or back onto those lovely fingers.

Kíli resolves his dilemma by sliding a second slick finger into Fíli’s hole, curling them to tug on the rim. The blond sighs happily at the stretch, immediately distracted from trying to make Kee lose it.

Fíli doggedly keeps at his task of stretching Kee open, though it’s hard to focus through the waves of pleasure washing over him. His hips have started rolling unconsciously, searching for friction on his neglected cock as Kíli continues to tease him open. Fíli’s need to come is a burning coil gathering force in his loins, but at the same time he doesn’t want this to ever end.

He’s just managed to work a third finger into Kee when Kíli slides off his back. The sudden exposure of his overheated skin to the cool air sends him into a full-bodied shiver. A moment later he’s shaking for an entirely different reason.

Kíli pulls back so he can watch his fingers twist in Fíli’s pretty pink hole. The gap when he spreads them wide gives him a terribly wicked idea, and he winks at Kee before leaning forward to fuck his tongue between them.

Fíli chokes on a sob when he feels Kíli’s tongue spear into him, twining around his clever fingers as they work together to drive him absolutely mad. Kíli’s slick tongue licks and sucks around the rim, little kisses of sensation, as his digits continue to work him open.

“You want him to replace those fingers with his fat cock? Fill you up and split you open and finally let you come?” Kee demands, tangling his fingers in Fíli’s golden tresses and tugging until he meets Kee’s eyes.

The blond whines in desperate agreement, hoping it means that they’re finally ready to fuck him.

Kee laughs a little at his eagerness. “You have to make sure I’m open enough first.”

Fíli whimpers at the denial, but he’s still careful when he continues to stretch Kee. He can tell that Kíli approves, his free hand rubbing soothing circles on his hip while he eases in a third finger. He has to stop licking into him for that, and Fíli can’t decide whether he’s disappointed or relieved about it.

Kíli and Kee lock eyes over Fíli’s form, an unspoken discussion passing through them.

Fíli cries out in loss when Kíli’s fingers are withdrawn, his entrance fluttering around a pressure that’s no longer there. He almost chokes himself on Kee’s cock when the pressure returns, only this time it’s Kíli’s tongue fucking into the loosened hole. He can feel his brother’s slick muscle thrusting past the walls of his passage before curling to sweep around the rim. Kíli sucks on every inch of the muscled ring, occasionally using his teeth to make Fíli wail and quake under his hands. When he finally relents, the blond is heaving for breath from where Kee has tugged him to lie against his thigh, and the ring has held back yet another orgasm.

“Shh, Fí, it’s ok. You’re doing so well,” Kíli soothes him, running his hands along the trembling muscles of his thighs and back.

“You’re perfect, azyûngal, so very lovely.” Kee rests one hand on the back of his neck, a placement that never fails to make Fíli feel secure. His other reaches down to tug Fíli’s fingers from his body. “Do you want your reward now?”

“Yes, Kee, thank you,” Fíli mutters into his skin, nodding weakly. “Please.”

Gentle hands work in tandem to roll him over onto his back, stroking and soothing him down from the sharp edge of pleasure he’s been riding. It’s fortunate that it’s a big bed, because there’s a sizeable damp patch on the blanket from his leaking cock. Fíli can’t even look down at it, sure to be almost purple with how long it’s been bound and aching. Instead he stares at the smooth stone ceiling as his breathing and heart calm their frantic pace, and happily takes the opportunity to stretch out muscles stiff from being curled into one position for so long.

Kíli and Kee do nothing more than touch him softly for a time, enjoying how boneless and pleased their golden Fíli looks already. Kee tenderly brushes away the thick tendrils of hair clinging to his sweaty face and smiles down at Fíli, tracing the bow of his lip with a thumb.

Fíli is truly incredible, Kíli still can’t believe he’s lucky enough to be the one permitted – _trusted_ –to unravel him like this. Every time they play, he tries to deserve the faith Fíli has in him. Kíli is almost tempted to remove the ring and allow him release, save the rest for later once he’s slept. But they had promised to wreck him, and the temptation of seeing Fíli absolutely mindless with pleasure is too great to resist.

They help Fíli with his stretches, massaging stiff muscles while Kíli takes the opportunity to position him as he pleases. He can tell the moment Fíli catches on from the spark in his blue eyes and the extra pliability in his limbs. “Hmm, maybe we should have thought to grab some rope,” he muses aloud, simply to see the frission of reaction across his brother’s skin. “Still, you’ll be good, right? You’ll stay where we put you?”

Fíli finds himself whining at the implied command; the steel underlying Kíli’s teasing tone. “Yes, Kíli, I’ll be good,” he nods eagerly, pulse ratcheting up once more just as it had begun to calm. Kee smiles down at him, pleased, just before hands close around the blond’s wrists in an unyielding grip. He leans forward to press Fíli’s wrists into the bedding beside his head.

“Then you’re going to keep your hands right here,” he says, Fíli nodding continuously in agreement, his cock twitching in its bonds from the excitement of being held down. He’s so caught up in Kee as the brunet leans in to whisper his approval and suck another mark along his collarbone that he misses the significance of Kíli moving himself along with Fíli’s pliant body.

His back arches as Kíli sheathes himself in one smooth motion, any burn from the swiftness lost in the pleasure. It really has been far too long since Fíli allowed himself the leisure to be taken like this, and he can feel the last vestiges of tension melt out of his body with a happy sigh.

“Feels good, nadadel?” Kíli smirks a little, pleased that he is the only one who can make Fíli so content.

“Mhmm.”

The brunet pulls out a little and smiles at his twin with Fíli’s little whine of discontent. “Ready for more?” he asks as he pushes back in and draws a moan from him.

“Please.”

“You sure?” Another stroke, this one a little harder.

“Please, Kíli, fuck me,” Fíli begs.

“Just him?” Kee teases.

“Nonono, I want both of you. P-please, please fuck me. Please let me come, I’ve waited so long.”

“I don’t know, it might be too much for you,” Kee says, even as he’s sliding to kneel beside Fíli’s hips.

Kíli grins when the blond’s arms twitch as though he’s fighting the urge to reach out for Kee. His brother’s obedience always sends a rush through him, Fíli following his orders no matter how far gone. One hand strokes over Fíli’s taut stomach to keep him from squirming too much.

Fíli shakes his head frantically at Kee’s words, tangling his sweaty blond hair further against the blue coverlet. “No, it’s not too much, please...” He trails off in a high whine when Kíli uses his still slick hand to coat Fíli’s shaft with oil and hold it so Kee can position himself carefully. It all just feels so _good_.

It gets even better when Kee slowly lowers himself down on his cock, so tight and hot... His breath escapes on a strangled moan and he struggles to regain it, the sensations are just so overwhelming. It’s been a long time since Kíli last pinned him down to ride him, and never before has he experienced being _taken_ at the same time.

He clings to Kee gratefully when the brunet tangles their fingers together above his head. A slow slide up and down his prick has him _aching_ , and he’s not sure how he’s even going to _survive_ having Kíli moving inside of him.

Buried deep inside Fíli with his double seated on top, Kíli takes a moment to savour the sensations. It’s been months since the last time; forced to content themselves with hurried fumbles whenever they could get a moment to themselves on the road. Adding to it is the phantom feelings from Kee, redoubling the pleasure. He wraps his arms around Kee’s waist and tugs his double flush, tucking his chin over the other’s shoulder.

“He looks good, doesn’t he?”

Kee grins down at Fíli before turning his head to speak more directly to Kíli. “Stunning.” Long fingers trace down Fíli’s heaving chest, teasing his nipples and raking nails through his chest hair. “So pliant and golden.”

Soft lips brushing his cheek send a shiver through Kíli. “And does his fat cock feel good inside you?”

“You know it does.”

Filled with sudden daring, Kíli catches his twin in a kiss. It’s bizarre but tantalizing feeling both parts. He pulls away at last after a lingering withdrawal. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe _I_ should be fucking you instead.”

Fíli whimpers at the incredibly hot sight of the pair sharing a slow kiss. He’s completely ignored while they’re absorbed with each other. It makes him wish he dared to reach out and touch. But defiance will only delay his pleasure.

When Kíli suggests taking Kee instead, he can’t stop himself from squirming.

“Oh, I think Fíli likes that idea,” Kíli chuckles. “Would you like to see that before we go back to being one, nadad?”

Fíli’s response is strangled by the rush of lust at the images conjured. “Fuck, yes please.”

“Later though...”

“...for now, you’ll have to content yourself with a preview.” So saying, Kíli reaches around and gives Kee’s prick one slow pump, giving a twist at the end like he would...himself. The move sends a chain reaction through all three, Kee and Fíli each clenching around the length inside, Kíli bucking forward instinctively. He turns that into a steady rhythm, sliding in and out of Fíli’s tight body more slowly than he knows his brother prefers.

With Kee’s weight pinning him, Fíli whines in frustration when he can’t even manage to wiggle further onto Kíli’s cock.

That changes when Kee begins to move, rising when Kíli pushes back in and allowing his weight to drop him back into Fíli’s lap. By then however, the blond is too far gone with pleasure to do more than write and moan, blue eyes glazed over. His gaze remains fixed on the brunet pair as he melts into the soft mattress and allows them to use him as they will. He can scarcely think, the pleasure washing over and through him more intensely than before.

Kíli had intended to really draw this out, but finds his plans unravelling along with his self-control. Fíli is so _tight_ around him. Getting doubled sensations from Kee has him pounding into Fíli faster and faster, groaning when Fíli clenches around him. A slight shift in his position draws a delicious moan from his brother as he brushes against a certain bump inside.

Looking down at the blond, Kee notes that Fíli’s face is contorted in a way that suggests his pleasure is beginning to edge on pain. A mental nudge from Kíli has him leaning forward and kissing Fíli deeply, panting into his mouth when he’s rewarded for the change in angle.

With Kee serving as distraction, Kíli at last reaches to remove the heavy steel ring barring Fíli from release. Tempted as he is to tease him further, they’re all teetering on the edge; it won’t take more than a small nudge to have them toppling over.

When the ring comes unclasped under Kíli’s deft fingers, every muscle in Fíli’s body goes rigid and a high whine escapes his throat.

“It’s alright, Fí,” Kíli strokes a comforting hand over Fíli’s trembling thigh while the other strokes Kee’s swollen shaft in a way guaranteed to bring him off. He waits for the first spurt of white to paint Fíli’s chest before he continues. “Come for us, let us see you undone,” he commands.

Fíli _wails_ as he’s finally permitted release. The pleasure bursting through him leaves him shaking and blind to all else. He’s fairly certain he actually blacks out for a moment, so intense is it. When he comes to, Kee is a heavy weight across his chest, and Kíli is grinning down at them both affectionately.

“Up, lazy,” Kíli pokes at his twin. “Before the pair of you get glued together.”

The damp squelch as he pulls out of Fíli to stand tells the blond that Kíli had come at some point, though he was too lost in his own release to notice at the time. His attention is diverted from cataloguing his minor pleasurable aches when the brunet returns bearing a goblet of water and basin.

Fíli gulps the water down, spilling large portions into his beard, while Kíli prods the reluctant Kee until he gets up. Water gone, Fíli quickly drifts into slumber under Kíli’s careful attentions, his brother tenderly wiping him clean of sweat and seed with the damp cloth the basin held.

**Author's Note:**

> Both LittlestSecret and I can be found over on tumblr! She's at [littlestsecret](littlestsecret.tumblr.com). She's got some fantastic fics here on AO3 to go with her gorgeous art. [_Gúðleifir_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1138098) is a particular favourite of mine.
> 
> Come say hi at [thecopperriver](thecopperriver.tumblr.com)! I'd be happy to chat, or you can check out my other fics here on AO3.


End file.
